The Legend of Blox Watch
by ArtisticWriter505
Summary: Many people from far and wide who played Roblox have heard of the person named Blox Watch; a hacker with scary and spooky red eyes. But is there to more Blox Watch then we know? Is there a backstory to him? And how did he even became Blox Watch then?
1. Normal life

THE LEGEND OF BLOXWATCH

Chapter one: A normal life

By ArtisticWriter505

In Robloxian High school, a player named UnityFlare65 was with her friends, chatting about all the fun they had had at school that day. One of her friends, DragonSlayer sat on the ground near the campfire they had and smiled.

"Hey guys, does anyone wants to hear a spooky story?" he asked. AquaticOcean rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Dragon?"

Dragon shrugged. "We're at camp after all. Plus it is Halloween. I mean isn't that why they decorated the place with pumpkins?" Unity sat across Dragon and got out a marshmallow to roast.

"True. I mean a little story wouldn't hurt after all," she admitted. Ocean sighed and joined her friends.

"Okay what spooky, scary story you got for us all Dragon?"

Dragon smiled mischievously. "Have you guys ever seen floating white eyes appear around the maps of roblox's background randomly whenever you play? Or seen a pair of red eyes watching you from the shadows as you and your friends play?"

Ocean shivered while Unity listened with interest. "Well I did once while playing Meep city but I thought it was a glitch," Ocean said, her voice sounding terrified.

"And have you ever heard of the legend of Blox Watch?"

Ocean gulped. "Nope, but I could tell by the name that he or she is not a very nice person." "The name sounds familiar but I don't really know about him or her," Unity said.

"Well you see, Blox Watch is this guy who watches players from a distance. He doesn't really have a skin since he's invisible but the only thing that is really visible about him is his pair of beady red eyes. They say when you look directly into those eyes, you account will be hacked and you will be banned from the game, never to play again."

"But what happens if you look into the white eyes?" Unity asked.

"Nothing, they're kind of like a warning that Blox Watch is near or he's soon going to appear there," Dragon replied calmly.

"So if Blox Watch owns the red eyes, then who owns the white ones?" Ocean asked with curiosity. "Oh. It is said that Bloxwatch killed a bunch of people a long time ago and that those eyes are the eyes of the souls who he had killed, warning you of the danger that will soon come."

Unity leaned over the edge of her chair excitedly. "So how exactly did Blox Watch, well became Blox Watch himself?"

"Well, see it all happened a long time ago back in the days when Roblox was still created and new to people from all around the world…"

* * *

Sixteen year old Watch sat at the couch in the living room of his house, watching TV before school starts. Well more of listening to be honest.

Watch was born blind and couldn't see anything but he still does have ears. To his dismay, his parents had died and he was forced to live alone in his struggle.

Watch had dark brown charmer hair and he wore a black jacket with blue stripes on it with a hoodie. Although he was blind the most striking and unique thing about him were his eyes. Instead of normal black eyes, he had these red eyes which made him different from the rest of the robloxians.

Watch always had this one wish ever since he was a young robloxian to be able to see the world like the rest of the people. He knew he won't be able to see his parents but at least he would be able to see one person who cares for him almost way more than he cared about himself.

"Watch! Come on out, we're going to be late for school!" Watch turned off the TV slowly and headed to the window of his house. Although he couldn't see her, he knew who that voice belonged to; Primrose, his childhood forever best friend.

She had cotton candy colored strawberry ice cream hair and she wore a colorful neon Addidas jacket with some angel shorts. She was one of the prettiest and kindest people and a couple of students tried to hang out with her but she always refused, and hang out with Watch instead.

Primrose had stuck with Watch through thick and thin and for Watch, she was like a sister to him. "Coming!" Watch called.

He grabbed his backpack on the table and opened the door where Primrose was patiently waiting for him. Before he could even raise his hand to close the door, Primrose said "Oh let me close the door for you." Watch smiled and gratefully thanked her.

"Prim, you're always so helpful to me, helping me with even with the tiniest of acts," Watch told her as they both together walked to school.

"Of course, that's what friends do! They help each other."

"How exactly am I helping you?" Watch asked. "Well for one, you accompany me to school and you offer me some support. You could do so many things Watch even if you don't have an ability that almost everyone has."

"Yeah that is true," Watch replied. Just then someone from behind pushed past Watch making him nearly falling to the ground, if it wasn't for Primrose catching him. "Hey! Watch where you're going," the guy said. Then he turned around and laughed. "Oh right sorry I forgot, you can't see."

The boy was one of Watch and Primrose's oldest enemy named Craig. He was always the first to tease Watch whenever he did something wrong and the first to start a fight.

Craig used to be one of the many admirers of Primrose and even tried to ask her to go out with him sometime but as usual she refused, making Craig get jealous of Watch and do mean things to him.

"It's either you be friends with Watch and me or you hurt Watch and me," was what Primrose had told him. "As long as I'm not friends with that guy, then we're enemies," Craig had declared. Primrose, loyal as she was, was always ready to protect her best friend.

"Cut it out Craig. We're just on our way to school, same as you are. If you want to start a fight with Watch, you're going to have to get past me," Primrose replied bravely.  
Craig rolled his eyes."Oh look at me, defending my friend who's a total jerk. No wonder Roblox took away your parents from you. Who would ever even want to take care of a blind person like you?"

Satisfied, Craig pulled out his skateboard and skated his way to school. Watch took a deep breath. "Hey, don't listen to what that dumb Craig said. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Watch tried to make a smile but failed. "Don't fake smile around me Watch, you know you can tell me how your really feeling whenever you want."

Watch looked away. "I know. But what if one day you're not there to protect me from Craig? How would I ever be able to defend myself?" Primrose smiled a genuine smile. "I know you'll be able to defend yourself, because I know you'll find ways. You're an intelligent and productive person Watch and don't forget it."

Watch nodded. "C'mon we're going to be late for class."

_**Note from the Author**_

_**Hey guys. So this is the first ever story I made online so if there are some mistakes please let me know so I may be able to fix it. Also if you guys have any ideas you may tell me because they might really help me for future chapters. Take note that Roblox does not belong to me and BloxWatch and that they belong to their respective owners. I'm a just a normal average newbie writer who wants to make a fan fiction about his legend. OwO**_

_**That's all.**_


	2. Comet

CHAPTER TWO: Comet

Watch and Primrose finally reached their school with no fights or arguments from anyone else. As soon as they step inside, they could hear the familiar noises and voices of people walking and running down the hallway, sneaking some snacks before class started and the talking voices of classmates talking.

Primrose was immediately greeted with a few boys once again trying to ask her out. "Oh Primrose, would you join me on the dance floor at the dance club tonight?" one of them asked her.

"No way, I was going to ask her that," one complained. "How about a nice simple hangout at the beach?" another one asked.

"Guys I keep on telling you all, I'm not going out with anyone. I'm fine being single," Primrose replied firmly. "Now if you all excuse me I have to get to class." Primrose grabbed Watch's hand and together they walked down the hallway.

As they passed the billboard Primrose stopped. "Why? What is it?" Watch asked. "Something just crashed into the grounds of Roblox from the sky," Primrose reported. "A mysterious comet came crashing down from the sky just yesterday at night. A few scientists are there to explore this strange meteor. The weird thing about it is that the scientist, as soon as they neared it, they stopped and seemed to be put under a strange spell."

Watch's eyes widened. "That comet really sounds dangerous." Primrose nodded her head. "The head leader of the scientist reported that it would be best for all robloxians to stay away from it until they could figure out a way to stop its spell casting effects."

"At least no one got hurt," Watch said. _** RING! **_ And just like that the bell signalling the start of class rang and echoed through the school.

"Oh no! We're going to be late," Primrose exclaimed. "I'll walk you quickly to your class and then I'll go to mine."

Before Watch could even complain Primrose took his hand once again and walked him and her quickly to his class. As soon as they arrived they both waved to each other and Watch took his usual seat at the back of the classroom. "Watch out for Craig Watch. He could do anything to you at anytime now," Primrose warned before parting away with him.

Soon the teacher arrived for the English class. "Good morning class," she greeted warmly. "Today you will all be continuing the project you were doing yesterday. Now get started!" Everyone immediately got out their storybook project, some colouring materials and began working on it.

The project the class were all working on was a storybook. They were all suppose to make a story about their family, explaining how their life greatly and positively. But Watch was having a problem with that.

He then slowly arose from his seat and made his way to the teacher's desk. "Is there anything I could do for you, Watch?" she asked kindly as soon as noticed Watch standing there. "I uhh just wanted to ask a question. What if you don't have any parents or any kind of family members?"

Students nearby who heard his question gasped. "Oh right I forgot about that incident. I'm sorry for reminding you Watch. But if that's the case then just use your honorary family members, like maybe one of your closest friends?" Watch nodded and returned to his seat.

He got out his project and began working on it. He knew exactly the perfect honorary family member to talk about. While working however, Watch heard Craig talking to his seatmate, who was also his friend talking about him. And it was not a good type of talk.

"Psst. Hey do you ever wonder what do Watch's parents actually look like?" His friend shook his head. "Dude, his parents died before he was even born. How am I supposed to know?"

"Well just imagine it. I imagine his parents looking like weird old jerks like he is. And his mom would have the stupid brown poop hair he has and his dad would have those evil red eyes he has." And that was when Watch couldn't take it anymore.

"How dare you speak to my parents like that!? Even though they're dead you must show some respect to them," Watch defended. "And what's so special about your parents huh? Are they billionaires like me and Craig? Are they friends of the creators of roblox? Or even the creators of roblox themselves?"

Watch remained quiet for a short while. "See? You don't even know the first thing about them. So if they aren't special, you aren't too. You're just some dumb stupid kid with weird strange eyes. Oh wait I know what those red eyes mean, it means one day you are going to be evil and destroy the school. E-V-I-L!" "I AM SPECIAL DUMMY! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET!" Watch shouted. Then he covered his mouth realizing what he had just done. The teacher looked at him sternly.

"Watch, we do not call our classmates dumb or anything else worse for that matter," she said. "But teacher, they were bullying me!" Watch complained. Craig gave his best surprised and shocked face. "Who? me? And why would I ever do anything like that to my fellow classmate?" He said innocently.

"This will act as your warning Watch. If you that again, I'll have to send you to detention," the teacher warned. Watch sadly nodded and continued to do his work. Craig laughed quietly in his seat, high fiving his seatmate too.

"I knew you had it in you," Craig concluded proudly. Then he turned, his work done.

Watch glared at him, his red eyes glowing red. Then Watch snapped back and shook his head. He would never do anything to hurt anyone, not even his worst enemy.

* * *

Classes flew by in a breeze and soon school was over. Watch walked out of his last class as soon as Primrose appeared next to him. "Hey Watch! How was school today?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's was kinda good," Watch finally said. "Did Craig and his friends do something to you again?" Primrose guessed. "Of course he did. The teacher got mad at me because I screamed at class. It was all because Craig and his friend made me scream."

"How exactly?" Primrose asked. "He was teasing me all about my parents and about me not being special." Primrose gritted her teeth."Ugh that all for nothing useless Craig. You shouldn't listen to what he says," Primrose said.

"He also told me my eyes are made for me because it tells about my destiny to destroy the school," Watch added. Primrose gasped. "Watch, I know you. You're a sweet kind innocent person. I could never imagine you ever becoming an evil person and destroying robloxians. I could never ever, ever, EVER imagine you hurting…me." "You know I'll never hurt you. And that's a promise," Watch said solemnly. Primrose nodded sincerely. "Now c'mon let's get that toxic Craig out of our minds and enjoy the day while it last. You up for anything?"

Watch paused for a while to think. "Let's get some snacks to eat. I'm starving," he said licking his tongue. Primrose giggled and they both walked out of school.

Deep within a cave, filled with warning signs, lays the strange comet that had crashed. A puff of red violet smoke appeared in the air. And in the smoke, forms a human-like-robloxian. The robloxian looks at the surroundings and smiled. "This should be fun."

* * *

_**So this is the end of Chapter two. I tried to make it a bit longer than the first chapter but failed :C. So yeah the main characters are Watch and Primrose. A few characters will be added soon here and there as the story goes on and some will be removed :C. Anyways that's all for now. **_


	3. Field trip

CHAPTER THREE: FIELD TRIP

Watch and Primrose sat on a sturdy brown bench under a tree and looked up at the starry sky. A shooting star appeared and Primrose immediately pointed at it. "Ooh look Watch! It's a shooting star. We have to make a wish," she exclaimed. Watch looked up at the sky, even though he knew he couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes and silently made his wish, Primrose doing the same thing too. After a while, they opened their eyes together just as the shooting star disappeared from sight.

"So what did you wish for?" Primrose asked curiously. Watch shrugged. "It's obvious you'd know the answer by now." "I don't so tell me!" Primrose begged. Watch rolled his eyes. "We've like been best friends for a long time and until now you don't have a clue what my wish is?" he asked her teasingly. Primrose shook her head, giggling and Watch rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, I'll tell you mine once you tell me yours," he finally said. "Deal," she agreed. "So my wish for now is to have some more ice cream!" Watch laughed.

"What? I mean ice creams are my favourite food and my signature look. More ice cream, the better," Primrose concluded. "Yeah guess that would be nice, especially if the flavour was cookies n cream," Watch added licking his tongue as he pictures it. Primrose waved her hand absentmindedly in the air. "Nah I'm more of a strawberry person you know." "So does this mean your hair is actually made of ice cream?" Watch asked making a hungry face. "No way!" Primrose said. Then Watch made his way slowly towards her acting like a hungry zombie wanting to eat its dinner. "FOOD!" he said teasingly while Primrose giggled avoiding him.

After a few minutes they stopped playing their little game and lied down on the floor, laughing. "Wow! Oh boy that was fun!" Primrose exclaimed. Watch grinned. "Yeah. Hey you haven't yet told me what your wish was?" Primrose said.

"Oh," Watch said. "Well I've already told you it like a hundred times already so I have no idea why you want to hear it, but I guess I could remind you. My wish was to be able to see the world and not be blind anymore." Primrose nodded. "I know. I just wanted to he-" "And to see my best friend in the whole world."

Primrose sat down from where she was and looked at Watch curiously. "You did?" she asked surprisingly. In all the times she and Watch had been together, he had never told her about this. Watch sat up too almost immediately while waving his hand in the air in front of her and said "NO NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I mean, forget that I ever said anything. Agh!"

Watch blushed red and covered his face with hands and hoodie. Primrose looked at him for a while, surprised then giggled. She gently pulled his hoodie off and looked at him. "I didn't know you wanted that. And you know, that was very sweet of you," she admitted at last.

Watch smiled and Primrose smiled back. "I really do want to see what you look like. I know you already told me what you look like but I always wonder what it would feel like to actually see you. Having that strawberry hair, to see your smile, to know how your feeling." Watch admitted. Primrose hugged him. Now it was Watch's turn to get surprised. He smiled again and hugged her back. After a while they pulled away from the hug. "Well, it's time we head home," Primrose announced helping Watch up to his feet. "Yeah." Then together they both walked home.

Hiding behind the shadows, the mysterious form of the comet emerged and watched the pair walk together. "Ahh, I see. He is the perfect robloxian for victim. I have to keep my eyes on him," it said blending in once again into the darkness.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Unity and Dragon turned their heads to stare at Ocean who had screamed and now was hiding from behind a bench. Dragon rolled his eyes and said "It's just a story Ocean how is it scary?" Ocean peeked from her hiding spot and said "I don't know. The way you tell it makes it sounds scary."

"Which part? The creepy guy?" Unity asked. Ocean nodded her head. "Look that's only the beginning of the story. It's going to get even creepier and spookier as the story goes on," Dragon said, trying and failing to cheer Ocean up.

Instead of doing so, he made her feel even worse as she neared one of the tents. Unity gave Dragon one of her your-not-helping looks and made her way to Ocean. "Ocean I know you can make it through this story and I bet you'll even find it exciting but you have to be brave and listen to Dragon, okay?"

Ocean hesitated for a moment then finally agreed to return to her seat. Dragon offered Ocean a bag of marshmallows to munch on and she gratefully took it. Feeling calmed by the feeling of something to chew on in her mouth she gave him a thumbs up a sign meaning she was ready for the story to continue on. Dragon cleared his throat. "So anyways where was I…Oh yeah! The next day Watch and Primrose headed to school ready for another ordinary day…

* * *

Watch and Primrose sat at their seats playing a game of tic tac toe when the teacher cleared her throat to make an announcement. "Class I've got some very exciting news to share with you all. We all will be having a field trip by next week!" Everyone cheered at the thought of this. "We will be going to a town museum and go to an observatory on our field trip. Our bus will come to pick us all up by 6;00 in the morning so if you are late, you'll have to miss the class's field trip. Those who will not be joining the field trip, we will be giving you some homework to do."

Watch turned to Primrose with excitement. "Are you coming to the field trip?" "I'm pretty sure that my parents would allow me so yeah I think I could go," Primrose said. "And when I'm with you, I'll be your official tour guide helper! I'll explain and describe to you the scene and basically almost everything happening." Watch nodded. "That's a great idea! I now pronounce you then as my official national tour guide helper," Watch said playfully.

Primrose giggled. "I shall do my best to help serve my master." Then they both laughed together at their silliness. "I hope you guys get lost!" Craig shouted over from where he sat. Primrose frowned at him. "Well Craig he won't be lost because he'll have me. I'll be there to guide him through the dangers any mysteries of the unknown," Primrose proclaimed. Craig rolled his eyes. "Well how could he be found when he lost his eye sight?" Watch gave a quiet gasp. He hated it when people talk about him being blind, And whenever people were staring to forget about it, Craig was always ready to act as an alarm clock, setting a reminder to other people. "But did you know that blind people can I don't know probably be one of the most people? Like when you need to create something unique and original, blind people can give lots of unique ideas because they see the world in a different perspective in their life." Students who heard this nodded their heads and agreed. Craig was stunned for a moment. Probably trying to find what right words to say to beat Primrose in her little roast battle or he was just literally speechless. Then he finally just let out a groan. "Pfft, whatever, we'll just see who's going to be the blind and lost one in the trip," he said which made one of his friends snicker.

Watch looked at Primrose worriedly. "Prim, what does Craig mean by that?" "I don't know, but whatever it is he's planned, we'll be ready for it," Primrose said courageously. Then it was time for the choosing of partners.

Watch tapped Primrose on the shoulder. "Is there really anyone besides me who you'd like to partner with?" Watch asked. Primrose looked around her class."I could partner with Marie or Frieda, but I'd rather choose you. I mean c'mon why I would ever leave behind my customer," she said with a wink. Watch smiled. "Guess you're right," Watch said.

The teacher grabbed a box filled with papers from the table and held it up in the air for everyone to see. "Inside this box are papers with everyone's names. I will pass this box to one student and that student must grab a piece of paper and pass it to the other student next to him or her and they must find their name. That student's name written on the paper will be your partner. So this year you'll all just have to count on your luck to have the partner you want." The students were shocked. This was the first time since forever this has happened. A new change they guessed?

Primrose and Watch stared at each other. "We might not be able to be partners," Watch said sadly. Primrose nodded in agreement. Last year and the year before, the class were able to choose any partner they want and Primrose and Watch were always a pair.

Primrose, a determined look on her face raced her hand in the air. "What is it Primrose?" the teacher called. "Why aren't we allowed to pick our partners just like last year?" she asked.

"It is mostly because last year a few students were having a hard time trying to find their partners or the partner they wanted was taken and they have to deal with the partners they have making it unfair for them. So this time, the principal decided for everyone to be fair, we shouldn't pick our partners and depend on luck itself."

"But what if we don't like the partner we have?" Primrose pressed on. "Well then you just going to have to deal with it," Craig said, showing his fake kind smile. The teacher nodded.

"But what about Watch? What if his partner won't help him at all and then he gets lost?" Primrose defended. She was not going to let her best friend suffer from Craig. Craig rolled his eyes and said "But you guys always pair up! Don't you think it's time for a change?" he complained. Primrose turned to face him and glared at him from behind her back. "I'm sorry Primrose but Craig does have a point. Don't you think it's time to try new partners and give them a chance?"

Primrose sighed, nodded and sat down. "Wow, that was really super brave of you Prim," Watch said in awe. "Oh thanks. Don't worry Watch, we'll figure something out, I'm sure of it. Maybe we could just talk our partners into pairing up with each other and let us pair up?" Watch nodded.

And soon the box reached their table. Primrose grabbed the box, closed her eyes and picked a piece of paper with her name on it. She turned the paper around and saw her partner's name. She groaned. "What's wrong?" Watch asked.

"My partner is our enemy," Primrose whispered. Watch gasped and turned to look behind at Craig. "Craig?" Primrose nodded her head. "I'm sorry that I can't be able to defend you Watch," she said sadly. Watch felt bad for her. "Hey it's okay, you tried and that's all that matters to me. I mean I would never have been brave enough to ask the teacher that question. Or any other question about my opinion for that matter." Primrose giggled. "Then I'll just keep my eye out for you both. Instead of being an official tour guide helper, I'll be your field trip bodyguard…watching from a safe distance that is." Watch laughed as he picked the paper with his name on it. "I can count on that." He read his partner's name and breathed a sigh of relief. "My partner's Goldie."

Primrose punched her fist in the air. "Aw, that girl's one of the luckiest girls in the entire world I bet! She's the one that carries those lucky charms almost everywhere she goes. You must be lucky to have her as your partner."

Watch smiled. "But I'm luckier to have you as my partner in crime." Primrose stared at Watch as she blushed. Then it was Watch's turn to blush, and to quickly hide it, he passed the box to the other seatmate next to him.

"Ahh so the class is all having a field trip. And good thing is, it's somewhere near me." The comet's form was sitting down on a quiet corner of the cave, watching the scene at school happen from a crystal ball he had made. The form snapped his fingers and the crystal ball vanished into thin air.

"The perfect opportunity to take on with my plan, all I need now is assistance." The form paused for a while and just like that, an idea popped into his mind. And then the form giggles. "I know just the right person."

Next week on Monday was the day of the field trip. For this day, Watch woke up extra early then usual and prepare his best clothes he could find; a black jacket with blue strips with a blue hoodie on it, covering a white shirt he wore with dark royal blue pants and white sneakers. Watch smiled at the mirror, even though he couldn't see himself. He was ready to discover new places even though he wasn't with Primrose. He sighed. It would actually be really awesome if she was there with him but that was just how life is sometimes.

Then he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

_**So yeah it actually turned out longer XD. And this is just the start of the story, the action is just rising, so just keep reading and you'll get your action. While action is rising so is the romance if you could tell UwU. I'll try to upload a new chapter every once in a while when I have free time from all the activities I'm doing.**_


	4. Museum

CHAPTER FOUR: ROBLOX HISTORY MUSEUM

The class were all standing outside the school waiting for their bus to arrive. Watch was with his partner who was checking her bag if she left anything behind at her house. To be honest, his partner was kind of too prepared for a field trip but other than that she was okay. Primrose on the other hand was having the "best" of her life with her partner.

They were both arguing over who would carry which one's bag. "C'mon Primrose, just carry my bag I mean your strong right?" Craig reasoned. "Thanks for the compliment but I'm also strong enough to tell you too that you can carry your own bag too," she said sarcastically. "But I thought you girls are supposed to do that stuff for men," he countered. "But we also have our own rights. And since you're telling me to carry your bag it means that we girls are stronger right?" She raised an eyebrow to show her point.

Watch and Craig's other friends who heard this giggled quietly so as not to be heard by Craig. Craig rolled his eyes and finally agreed into carrying his own bag making Primrose satisfied. And just as soon as the fight had ended, the bus entered their school and parked itself.

"Okay everybody, the bus is here so hop on board. Remember your seat numbers and no pushing!" The teacher said as they all formed two lines for their partner. When Watch and Goldie were able to finally get on the bus they both looked for their seats. Well at least Goldie did it. "You better owe me for this. I don't really like doing too much work for people you know," she had said and Watch nodded. It was good than getting picked on for being blind. They were soon both able to find their seats which were near the back of the bus. Goldie took the first seat near the window. "You said you owe me. So I want to take the window seat and you have to take this seat," she proclaimed, removing her back pack from her back. Watch shrugged and gratefully took the seat.

Fortunately and unfortunately, Primrose and Craig's seats were at the front of them. Noticing Watch, Primrose was able to convince Craig easily to sit at the window seat. Then Primrose took her seat and whispered out Watch's name and Watch immediately said hi back to her.

"You know, we were really lucky that we were able to have seats near each other," Watch said. Primrose nodded. "Though it is kind of unlucky we'll have to sit near Craig." Watch and Primrose looked over at Craig who was making fun of next victim at the seat in front of him. Primrose rolled her eyes at that.

"I'll keep my eyes out on him, that way you would be able to enjoy your field trip peacefully," she said. "But what about you?" Watch asked. He didn't want his friend to go on a field trip without enjoying it. Primrose smiled. "As long as you're enjoying the trip, I'll be happy," she said. "Okay then," Watch replied. Then Goldie tapped Watch's shoulder. "Could you help me choose which charm fits my outfit?" she asked. Primrose grinned at Watch and he sent her a its-better-than-nothing look.

"Do these charms have names?" he asked curiously. Apparently Goldie had forgotten easily that Watch was blind and Watch wanted to keep it that way, though he had to strive through some problems. "Of course they have! Who doesn't name their lucky charms? Anyways, this first one is called Clover's luck," she said holding up a necklace with a four leaf clover inside a crystal. "And this one over here is called A ladybug's spots," she said holding up in her left hand a necklace with within its crystal, a ladybug of course.

Since Watch couldn't see he had to choose one by its name. And in his opinion Clover's luck sounds like a lucky name. "Uhh I think maybe the Clover's luck would do," he said. "You think? You have to be absolutely, positively sure or else I'll be having bad luck for the rest of the trip."

Watch nodded. "Yeah I'm positive," he said. Then Goldie placed the charm around her neck and smiled, her eyes shining as she oohed and aahed over the charm. Watch sighed. This was going to be one long trip.

Watch had fallen asleep the whole time the bus was moving but now he woke up to see that they had arrived in their first tourist place which was the Roblox History Museum. Before they went down the vehicle, the teachers stated out a few rules like no wandering off away from the class and always take care of your belongings. Then on cue, they all fall into one line once again and made their way outside of the bus and onto the grounds of the museum.

Everyone was in awe at the magnificent sight of the museum and Watch wish he had his sight so he could see it. "Wow! It looks like a huge castle. I wonder how we were able to have a field trip in here," Goldie said in amazement. Then she touched her lucky charm as if it had brought them here. A few students who had brought cameras began to take pictures of the beautiful sight and some started doing selfies with their phones.

Then a man wearing a brown shirt, black pants with a hat approached them. "Welcome to the Roblox History Museum. You must all be the class who are going to have a field trip here?" Everyone nodded. "Follow me inside. We need to register you all," he said and the class followed him. The class passed a fountain filled with coins for you to throw in. Goldie immediately threw a coin into the fountain. "Please make my wish come true," she said. "What is your wish?" Primrose asked from behind. "Just to be one of the luckiest people on all of Roblox," she said proudly. "Well, I guess that's a nice wish. I hope it would be able to come true," Primrose said gratefully and Goldie smiled. "Of course it would, I know it would."

And then they entered the building. The teacher told their class to stay there while she registers them for their trip. While Craig wasn't looking, Primrose headed over to Watch. "Isn't this place amazing Watch?" she asked excitedly.

Watch slowly nodded. "It must be amazing for you all to see," he said. Primrose immediately took the hint. "Okay, I should probably describe the scenery to you. It's got tall stone columns that stretch way up to the roof. The floor is polished with marble with patterns of black and white with grey and lots and lots of people moving everywhere. Ooh and there's also this big skeleton that hangs above your head as you register at the tour guide section which is what the teacher is doing right now. It's not just a small ordinary museum like where we've been last time, it's super big. I swear we might probably get lost in here."

Watch smiled. "It really does sound amazing." Primrose got out her small camera from her bag and handed it to Watch. "Here, wanna try giving it a shot?" she asked. Watch looked at it hesitantly. "But with me having no sight, the pictures I take might look not pretty," Watch said slowly.

Primrose shrugged. "I don't care if it looks pretty or not. I just want you to try. I mean, have you ever tried taking a picture with a camera before?" she asked. Watch reluctantly took the camera and took a picture of where he thinks the main hall was. Once he was done he handed it over to Primrose for her to see. "Wow its cool!" Primrose said. "You think so? Or are you just saying that to not hurt my feelings." "And do you think I would ever lie to my best friend? Sure it's not that much of a professional but it's cool. No offense," she added. Watch smiled. "None taken." The teacher then soon returns with a permit and they were all good to go,

Their first part of the museum was the dinosaurs, birds and reptiles sections. To their delight, the teacher allowed them to separate and go where they want in this section with their partner. "As long as you are with your partner and stay in this section, I'll allow you to go wherever you want. Just make sure to come back here after 30 minutes," she told them before they separated off by partners. Watch walked beside Goldie. "So where do you want to go first?" he asked her. Goldie cocked her head as she thought about where she wanted to go.

"I want to go to the dinosaurs. That way I'll be able to find a perfect place to have an adventurous selfie" she said with delight. Watch rolled his eyes and escorted the golden haired girl to the dinosaur's part.

Once they were inside they could see lots of species of 3d dinosaurs with their descriptions everywhere. Goldie oohed and ahhed over them all. "Wow so pretty. I have got to take a selfie with one of everything!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Watch's hand and pulled him over to one of the 3d models. "Maybe you should atleast try to read the descriptions on them?" Watch suggested.

Goldie sent Watch a look. "Read all these boring let alone description? As if. Those are only for the REAL scientist and explorers but Goldie aka me is just an ordinary wait no-the luckiest girl in the class. And having luck means you don't even have to try," she said as she proceeded to do a selfie with the dinosaur, making a terrified face as if it were going to eat her. Watch sighed. _People should be grateful of these descriptions, they could be able to read them and discover new meaningful details about dinosaurs _he thought.

Then Primrose and Craig neared them. Craig didn't really care much about Primrose for he was busy making fun of the dinosaurs 3d model. Primrose headed over to Watch. "Watch did you know the museum actually added a radio for each 3d model you come across on?" Watch's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. "Really?" Primrose nodded. She hold out Watch's hand and gently placed it on top of a radio of the 3d model. "See? Or should I say feel?" Watch giggled at Primrose's little joke and he pressed the button on the radio and it immediately gave a description of the 3d model.

"So how was your partner?" Primrose asked. Watch looked back at her. "To be honest, she could be kind of annoying but she's cool. I mean at least she doesn't mention that I'm not blind I guess," Watch said. He didn't want to sound like a mean person after all.

Primrose nodded. "Craig has kind of been ignoring me the whole time. He only ever notices me when he has to give me something to do for him like carrying his bag this morning." Watch shrugged. "Welp, at least you won't have to worry too much about him ever bullying you around. Because he'll only ever bully people like me." Primrose looked back at Craig who had come over to his friends to blow bubblegum and place them somewhere on the walls. And the teacher noticed and began to scold them. Then Primrose smirked. "You know, Craig might be busy for a while, plus he won't bother to bully you if you disappear." Watch looked at Primrose shocked.

"No, no, not those kind of disappear!" Primrose said quickly. "I mean what if we escape from Craig's sight? Just for this part of the dinosaurs I mean." Watch thought about it. He held his hand for Primrose to stay there and he headed over to Goldie. "Hey Goldie?" "Hmm?" She was busying herself with editing her photos.

"Uhm is it okay if I could hang out with Primrose?" Goldie nodded. "Good, at least now I could have some time with me and my lucky camera!" she said. Watch shrugged and headed back to Primrose. "Well I guess it's alright," he said. They both grinned at each other and Primrose squealed and together they both ventured off to discover the 3d models of the dinosaurs.

They each took turns in taking photos of each other and pressing the button of the radio, listening with interest to the descriptions.

Then Primrose and Watch spotted a staircase from where they stood leading to another part of the dinosaur exhibit. "Hey Watch, let's go check that out!" she said. They both walked together up the stairs, their curiosity and excitement growing higher and higher. As they reached the top, they spotted some more descriptions of the dinosaurs and pictures instead of 3d models being shown on a screen. "Too bad there's no radio here," Primrose said as she read the descriptions with her eyes. "Want me to-" Just then they heard a loud roar.

"Whoa! What was that?" Watch asked curious. "Hmm I don't know. Why don't we just discover it?" Primrose said. So they moved forward on the platform, getting closer and closer to the roar they had heard. They took turns, walked straight, went right and left until finally they had reached their destination inside a room.

"Wow! Look at that!" Primrose said in awe. Watch only raised a brow for he couldn't see what she was looking at. "What is it?" Watch asked. "It's a moving T-Rex!" The T-Rex's 3d was big and for Primrose, it seemed to look like the real thing…except more robotic. A bunch of students were already there, pointing at it and take photos of it. Then to their surprise, it shook its tail and gave out a might _**ROAR!**_

Everyone jumped at the sound of that. "Eek!" Primrose said and she hid behind Watch. Watch who apparently seemed unfazed by the 3d model, turned to look at Primrose, gave her one of his teasing smiles and said "Don't tell me your scared of a fake 3d model T-Rex?" Primrose got up from her hiding spot and gave Watch an embarrassed smile. "He he, I just got surprised by its loud noise you know. I mean you don't hear that everyday do you?" Watch nodded and they took a photo of it. "How many photos have we already taken so far?" Watch asked as they made their way out of the room and down the stair case.

"Gee I don't know I haven't checked. I just take pictures whenever I feel I needed to. You know, for the memories," Primrose said enthusiastically.

They then spent their last few minutes together looking at the statue of birds and creatures and going to the aquarium and admiring all the beautiful sea creatures they ever seen. "Ohh they have a shark in here!" Primrose exclaimed as it passed by them. Watch grinned. "Well, I didn't know they ever kept a seahorse or even a fish in an aquarium!" Primrose stuck her tongue out at him in a nice way.

There was a tank in the aquarium where you can be able to touch the sea creatures and Watch and Primrose went over there. "Touch it! Don't be afraid Watch it's just a creature!" Primrose said when it was Watch's turn. Watch gave her a nervous glance. "What if it bites?" he asked nervously. He never touched a sea creature before, much see one. Primrose rolled her eyes and pushed her way out of the crowd to reach Watch. Then as if reading his mind she said "If you can't see one then, at least you might as well touch one. Here, I'll help you." Primrose hold Watch's hand and pushed it into the touch tank. Watch opened his mouth to say something but before he could a fish came up to his hand and it touched him. Watch oohed and aahed at it. "Wow!"

Then soon the class had to go back outside of the museum to head to their next and last trip. "I'm so glad I was able to spend this trip with you even if we aren't buddy partners," Watch said. Primrose nodded. "Though the next trip, we might have to make it up to them and go with our partners." "The best part is, Craig never even bothered me today! He must be having fun too!" Watch said. Primrose laughed. "Yeah. Maybe when he said that you were going to get lost, he meant we were going to get lost from having fun!" They both laughed as they entered the bus for their next trip.

_**Hi guys! So yeah I just realized the chapters get way more and longer, though it doesn't really matter how long each chapter is though. I hope I did a great job in this chapter cause I was kind of a bit in a rush. So we're getting closer and closer too to the action part and I can't wait to write it down OwO.**_

_**Also here's a fun fact; Roblox History Museum is actually a real game in Roblox XD. Yeah that's right, I actually researched for museum games in Roblox just for this story. It was fun though to be able to try out new games and see what other creators or builders have made for us in store. Anyways if you play Roblox, you should check it out. It's a really nice game and its a fun way to learn XD.**_


	5. Volcano of doom

**CHAPTER FIVE: VOLCANO OF DEATH**

The next and last trip was a beautiful garden filled with beautiful flowers of different kinds of colors, shapes and sizes. Goldie looked out the window using it as a mirror to fix her hair.

"Ahh I can't wait to see those pretty flowers," she sighed. "Me too," Watch said quietly. "I heard there were going to be roses, daffodils, daises, sunflowers and so much more," a student from the back said. Goldie turned her head to begin a conversation with the person.

Watch then looked over at Craig who was talking over to his friends_. Hmm, I hope whatever they're talking about is better not be about a plot of hurting_ _me,_ Watch thought.

Soon they arrived at the flower garden. It was very quiet there and peaceful and just like what his classmates had said, there were lots of flowers that could be seen anywhere. There were tree houses and cherry blossoms too. Goldie grabbed Watch's hand. "C'mon let's go ahead and talk to one of the townsfolk over there," she said pointing to a group of farmers tending to the flowers. Watch nodded.

"Hello sir. Um…could you tell us more about the flower garden?" Goldie asked one farmer. The farmer smiled before saying "Well, this garden is filled with beautiful flowers as you can see. However there are also a few small, tiny volcanoes so you better stay away from them. Oh and you should come join that flower hunting activity. They say whoever wins is considered one of the luckiest persons around here." Goldie's eyes shimmered with excitement.

"OOH! YES,YES, YES, DEFINETLY!" She squealed and headed over to one of the tree houses to where she assumes the activity would be held. Watch kicked the dirt on the ground as he sighed. There goes his partner once again. Ugh, doesn't she get bothered by the fact they might both soon get into trouble if they keep on splitting apart like this?

Watch decided then to sit under the pretty pink petals of a cherry blossom and stay there until they get back to the bus. While sitting there, Watch whistled a song he and Primrose used to listen to back when they first met each other.

Just then, a shadow loomed. "Hey blind guy, your coming with us!" Watch recognized that voice anywhere. It was Craig himself no doubt about it. It was on the tip of Watch's tongue to agree he'll come with them (as he wouldn't want to get hurt) but remembering what Primrose said about standing up for himself, Watch took a deep breath and courageously said "No! I won't be going anywhere with you!"

Craig was taken aback by his response but he seemed to quickly recover. "So you want to play it the hard way now huh? Then sure, we'll go **hard **on you, and we'll make sure you'll feel it!" Then two of Craig's friends grabbed Watch.

"Hey! Where on earth are you taking me?" Watch protested, struggling to break free from their grasp. "To where you belong!" Craig said, laughing. Then Watch heard the boiling sound of lava. There were inside one of the boiling hot volcanoes! One wrong move and one could fall into one of the lava below. Right now they were standing on a bridge above the lava.

"That volcano's lava is very dangerous, because obviously you ever did fall into its lava, then you'll die! And you won't ever be able to come back because you'll die, permanently!" Watch gulped.

"Now, we are going to beat you up, and if you ever move or scream for help, we are going to push you into the depths of the lava where you'll never come back alive!" Craig's companions let go of Watch and circled around him, blocking his exit. "Why do you hate me so much?" Watch dared ask. "Because it's your entire fault I lost my chance of ever being with Primrose! She would never be my friend if she were friends with a dumb jerk like you!" "No! I'm not dumb jerk. You are!" Watch defended.

Craig's friend kicked him. "Agh!" Watch yelled as he was kicked hard in the feet. Then they proceeded to punch him and do more violent things to him while Watch screamed more.

"STOP PLEASE!" Watch cried. "Oh I will, once you say you'll stop being best friends with Primrose forever so she may be my friend!" "YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL EVER BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO HURTS MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!"

Just then Primrose burst into one of the openings of the volcano. She punched Craig's two companions giving Watch enough time to try to escape. "Go on Watch, I'll catch up with you!" Primrose said as she dodge one of the attacks of her opponent. Watch nodded as he slowly made his way to the exit of the volcano. He was still weak from the attacks but knowing that Primrose was by his side, he remained determined and kept moving. Primrose was soon able to defeat her enemies and was busy tying them up.

"I'm coming Watch!" Primrose yelled as she ran her way over to help Watch. Watch smiled. "C'mon Prim! You can make it!" he yelled at her for encouragement. But just then, Craig caught Primrose's hand and pulled her. "I am not letting you get away with this!"

Primrose stomped on his foot and Craig yelped but his grip remained firm. "Craig! You are insane! Let me go and we could forget this all ever happened!" Primrose yelled. "And lose my chance of being friends with you? Never! Why do you had to be friend with a blind idiot like WATCH?!" he said. Then he accidentally out of anger, pushed Primrose hard and she tripped over a loose piece of wood that make up the bridge on the floor.

"AGGHHH!" she yelled as she fell from the bridge and into the lava! "PRIMROSE, NO!" Watch cried as he heard her body plunge into the lava below. Craig stared at the lava down below, shocked at what he had done. Then suddenly, the bridge's ropes began to split into half. Craig then quickly ran trying to reach the exit but it was too late.

SNAP! The bridge broke and Craig and his companions fell into the lava below. Watch watched (or heard mostly) at the horror that happened. He took deep breath, in and out. Did that just happened? Did Primrose, Craig, and his friends all died in the lava? And was it his fault this all happened?

Pushing all his thought away, Watch was soon able to make his way out of the volcano and to the village flower garden. When he got there he immediately told the teacher everything that had happened in the volcano. He was sent to the clinic in the village to get healed from his bruises and wounds. A few students heard what Watch had said and soon, the word was spread out.

Others thought that Watch was lying and he was the real killer behind this all, while other thought he was innocent and that the events had just unfortunately happened, but mostly now everyone seemed to believe that Watch was a bad person. Even Goldie who seemed to be alright with Watch was now suspicious and kept her distance away from him. Watch was able to survive the field trip and once it was done, he immediately went home, locked the door, headed to his room and cried. Was it really his fault this all happened? Was he a mistake like what Craig had told him? Watch cried deep into his pillow. "Primrose…I'm so…sorry."

* * *

**So um…yeah, that's chapter five. So yeah it kind of sound dark and if your freaked out I apologize for that. And sorry if it sounds kind of rush. I think this might probably be because I was listening to some action music while making this story.**

**Also like last chapter, this place was based on games created by players from Roblox themselves! I just combined a bunch of maps they have created into one so it's a mix up. Sorry too if I haven't posted chapters in a while. It's because I had an exam and I really had to study for it. Anyways that's all for now hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned.**


	6. A few days later

CHAPTER SIX: A FEW DAYS LATER

A few days had passed after the deaths of his classmates and best friends and it was the day of their funeral today. Watch wanted to go but however, he couldn't find it in it himself to go as he was afraid people would blame him and he couldn't bear to hear Primrose dead.

So that day Watch just lay in bed instead, mourning over the lost of his closest best friend. Whenever he heard someone passing by he would either look at his window thinking that it was Primrose, calling out to him so they could hang out together like usual or he would hide himself in case they were once again going to point at him at him and accuse him for the deaths of his classmates. Watch punched the pillow he was holding. Why are people saying it was his fault? He would never hurt his best friend in the whole world. He was never an evil guy. Or is he? Ahh too many questions!

Watch then felt hunger and decided to go to the kitchen and grab some snacks to much on. When he opened the ref however, he noticed that he ran out of food. Great, now he had to go to the store and get some more. _Primrose would've come with me _Watch thought as he closed the ref. _But she's gone now…_

So as to hide his identity, Watch went to his room, opened his closet and grabbed a black jacket with a hoodie on it. He wore it, pulled the hoodie over his head so it would cover his face then he headed out the door with the money to buy the food he needed.

On the way to the store, Watch would hear the familiar voices of children playing outside with their friends, enjoying what life has to offer and not worrying about problems. Then suddenly feeling the feeling of missing Primrose, Watch's pace quickened.

When he arrived at the store, he immediately grabbed the food and drink he needed. When he grabbed a bag of cookies a memory of Primrose filled him.

They were both in her house watching an animated movie. "I love to watch this movie when I was a kid," Primrose had told him. "You want some snacks?" Watch had asked her. "Yeah, can I have those cookies?" Watch cocked his head. "Cookies? Why cookies?" Primrose smiled. "Because, I know they're your favourite so they're mine too," she replied. Watch rolled his eyes. Primrose giggled.

Watch then got his bag and his receipt and made his way out of the store. He would soon move on, eventually but for now, he couldn't help but remember more of Primrose. As he walked down the path way he heard a voice.

And no it wasn't Primrose's voice. It was a voice of a different person. Cautious, Watch slowed down. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked. He heard a rustle coming from a bush. Then he rolled his eyes. "If anyone there is trying to offer me some sympathy, then save it. You're only wasting your precious time," he said blankly, starting to continue on his way. "I'm not here to do that." There it was again. That voice.

Watch sighed. "What do you want from me?" "I'm here to offer you a deal Watch. I'm the meteor that fell and crashed here in a form of a robloxian. I know how hard it is, to deal with your friend gone and taken away from you. That's why in a way, I'm here to help you." Watch raised an eye brow. "Is this some sort of prank? Because if it is haha very funny. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way home." With that he ran all the way home while the voice cried out his name, hoping for him to come back.

As soon as Watch reached his home, his shut the door lock then he threw his bags onto the couch of his living room. "What a creep," he muttered. **BANG! ** Watch looked outside his window where the sound had come from.

"Watch here me out!" the voice said. Watch looked at it shocked. "NO! And leave me alone. I've already dealt with enough problems already and you're just adding them up. Now get out of my house. You're not welcomed here," Watch said pulling in the curtains.

Though the window was covered, the mysterious man still was out there. "I know and heard what happened Watch. You're all over the news. Like I said earlier, I'm here to help you. Just listen to me for once you might like it." Watch groaned. "Fine, but as soon as this is done, you better get out of my house and from me. Now tell me what you are offering."

The man smiled. "That's better. So how did you feel after your enemies were killed?" Watch looked uncertain. "I don't know guilty maybe. Sure they were mean to me but they don't deserve death." The man nodded his head. "How about with your best friend? How did you feel about that?" Watch looked down at his shoes. Why did he have to ask such a sensitive topic? "Well, of course I felt very bad. She was my best friend after all. My one and only best friend to be honest and a part of my family," Watch answered slowly.

"After that incident had happened, did you want to take revenge?" Watch looked at him in shock and surprise. Was he serious? "Umm I don't think I want to. There has already been enough revenge already don't you think? I mean look at the situation that happened. My enemies were already killed. What kind of revenge is there else for me to do?" Watch then got out a carton of milk and poured it into a glass, taking a sip. "Well what about those people that accused you of killing them? Don't you ever want to take revenge on them for making you feel insecure and like it was your fault this all happened?" Watch hesitated for a moment.

"I would never hurt anyone, no matter how upset I am. It's a promise I made to myself and I must keep it forever as long as I'm alive," Watch said seriously.

The man nodded. "It seems like you're one of those pacifist people eh?" "Well if you want to call me a pacifist then yeah I guess. But anyways, what are you offering me? You're just asking me all these questions. If you nothing to offer-" "Wait! I was just getting to that. I'm here to offer you a chance of revenge Watch."

**_Ok so far so good in my opinion. We're now starting the beginning of the rising of- oops I think I'm starting to spoil a part of the story XD. Anyways atleast you all know something is about to rise as the story progresses. And sorry if there are sometimes bad grammar in this story. It's either I was in a rush to write the story or didn't rechecked it. Anyways that's all for now. Stay tuned for more_**


	7. No deal

CHAPTER 7: NO DEAL

Watch looked at the man for a while. A chance of revenge for the injustice had? Okay, sure it was pretty unfair for people to accuse him of murdering his classmates without proof and for bullying him just because he was blind but taking revenge felt so wrong. Nope, he was not going to do that. But still curiosity filled him at the offer.

"How exactly are you going to let me have my revenge?" Watch asked cautiously. "It's pretty simple. All I have to do is teach you my ways and then POOF you have your revenge!" Watch cocked his head. He was even more confused than before. "Look it's really hard to explain okay? It's much better if I showed you it and you experienced it yourself. If you really want this chance then accept my offer. If you don't, you'll probably regret it for the rest of your life." Watch paused for a moment to think about this. As much as he was curious however, he didn't want to reach to the terms of violence. But then again, he read something about a different kind of revenge. Not the ones you've seen in the movies, like where they kill people, oh no, no, but a fair kind of revenge. If that kind of fair revenge is what this man was offering then he would agree but if not…well it's obvious on what the answer would be.

"Does this…deal your offering me has something to do with the acts of violence?" Watch asked the guy. The man cocked his head and grinned at him. "Well, you could say that I guess. But not to worry! It's only a tiny, tiny, tiny bit of violence. It's like your victims won't feel the pain at all," he chuckled nervously.

Watch raised his brows at his response. Hmm. Well if the deal means not having to deal with too much violence Watch is in! However, he still has to consider his option if he wanted to take revenge. Watch turned to the man who was still outside his window.

"Thanks for the offer but…I think I might have to think about this thoroughly and logically," Watch replied. The man at first looked at him then smiled. "That's alright. It is pretty much understandable. But if you do change your mind and agree with the deal, you can find me near the grocery," he said as he started to walk away. "But please consider the deal." "I'll think about it," Watch answered. Once he was gone, he closed the curtains to the kitchen window and sighed. Well, it was time for him to sleep now. Watch switched off the lights of the kitchen and headed over to his bed room. He lied down on his bed and as soon as his head had hit the pillows, he fell asleep.

* * *

Watch was walking in a beautiful park. He spotted an apple tree and seeing some delicious apples, Watch went over his way there. He picked an apple from the braches and started to munch on it. Then all of a sudden he heard footsteps. He looked up to where the footsteps had suddenly come to a stop.

"Hi, mind if I sit down beside you?" It was Primrose! Watch smiled, his eyes starting to fill with tears. "Yes of course!" Primrose then sat down and she smiled at him. Then without warning, she glanced away and said "I know what happened at the volcano. I know how people have been accusing you of murdering me and the others. I'm terribly sorry about what you have been going through." Watch looked at her in surprise. How had she known about this? She already passed away! Then it occurred to him that he must have been dreaming. "It does feel kind of terrible. I really have been going through a lot lately. And…*sniff* I really miss you." Out of nowhere Watch began to cry. Oh fudge it! This really isn't a good time to cry when he's right in front of his best friend. He quickly then wiped away his tears.

Primrose looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Same here with me. But don't worry. Though you may not see me nor feel me anymore, I'm always there with you, watching over you. You know that I'd never leave your side Watch. Just promise me you'll keep your promise to never hurt a single person physically." Watch looked at her and smiled. "I promise."

Primrose smiled then her expression turned to one of a serious. "And I know about the deal that man have been offering you. It was very wise of you to not immediately agree with the offer." Watch sent her a questioning look.

"Why?" "Because I think that offer is bad news Watch. It might result you to becoming a bad person and I don't want that to happen." Watch hesitated and remained silent for a moment.

"It's just something I'm warning you about Watch. Just be careful and cautious okay? The offer might sound right, but it might not be what it sounds like." Watch nodded.

* * *

Watch woke up from his nap. It was all just a dream. He sighed. He actually thought Primrose had come back to him for real! He looked out the window to see what time it was. By now it was dust. Was that really how long he had slept? Watch had wanted to go to the cemetery today after the funeral to visit Primrose but the cemetery was probably close by now. Oh well, he'd probably do that in the morning.

* * *

The next day, Watch woke up at the crack of dawn and ate his breakfast. Today was the day he would visit Primrose. And hopefully there won't be too much people to see him and accuse him once more.

After breakfast he immediately grabbed his jacket from his closet, slipped on the hoodie and made his way to the cemetery. As soon as he opened the door however, he heard a familiar voice that called to him. "Hello."

Surprised, Watch jumped at the sound. It was the man who had followed him yesterday to his house. "I just wanted to see if you had changed your mind about the deal." "Oh," Watch said as he closed and locked the door of his house. "Well, I had some time to think about it last night while I was eating dinner and…I've decided that I'm fine. Sure a chance of revenge would be fine but no thanks. I'm pretty fine right now." Watch started to walk away but the stranger asked "Wait where are you going?"

Geez, this kind of rang a stalker bell for Watch. Should he lie on where he was going? Probably yes, for his safety. "Well I'm just um, going to take a stroll around the park. I mean it's such a beautiful day outside," Watch said as he made his way to the park.

"Okay, I'll see you around," the stranger said slowly as he walked away. _Phew,_ _that was a close call_, Watch thought. Oh well, he'll just take the long way through the park, across the park.

Once he reached the cemetery, he searched around for Primrose's grave. Once he found it, he headed over to it. In his hands, he held some flowers which were primroses. Watch looked at the grave on where his best friend was buried.

He felt his tears starting to form but Watch held them back. It was hard seeing his best friend's grave. He places the flowers on her grave along with the rest of the flowers people had offered during the funeral yesterday. "Primrose, I really miss you. If I did anything wrong that had caused you to…end up like this…I'm so sorry. I know you'd want me to live my life like normal and that I would do…but…" Watch paused for a while as memories of him and her hanging out together filled him.

"I'll never be able to fix the hole in my heart where you were with me every day, every moment, bad or good. I'll still visit you here though, I promise," Watch said.

* * *

"Aw, that was really sweet of Watch to say to Primrose," Unity said. Ocean had a box of tissues with her for she was crying a bit as she listens to the story.

"Though that death scene was pretty dark, so far it seems good. Wait! Where did the stranger go?"

Dragon shushed her. "Shh! You wanna hear the story; this means I can't tell you or else you'll be spoiling the story for Unity." Ocean nodded sheepishly. "Oh yeah right, sorry," she said apologetically.

Unity nodded her head for him to continue.

* * *

After that quick visit Watch headed for home. He was pretty much relieved to see that the man wasn't around to boss him around about that deal.

But something about his absence kind of made him worried. I mean he shouldn't be worried right? He was safe from danger. Or was he?

* * *

_**Ok so yeah that's chapter 7 of the legend of bloxwatch. I was expecting this story so far to end at chapter 10 but it seems like I'm not even close to the ending of the story XD. We'll just have to see on how long and when it will it end itself.**_

_**And yeah you might have noticed there were lots of time skipping in this episode/ chapter. **_

_**Oh yeah also to make things more easier for me, I'm adding some random places here and there like that cemetery mentioned earlier. I know it isn't really part of the map but let's just pretend it is for the sake of this story XD.**_

_**Anyways that's all for now bai**_


End file.
